Mixed reality or augmented reality display devices, such as head-mounted display devices, may be used in a variety of real-world environments and contexts. Such devices provide a view of a physical environment that is augmented by a virtual environment including virtual images, such as two-dimensional virtual objects and three-dimensional holographic objects, and/or other virtual reality information. Such devices may also include various sensors for collecting data from the surrounding environment.
A mixed reality device may display virtual images that are interspersed with real-world physical objects to create a mixed reality environment. A user of the device may desire to interact with a virtual or physical object using the mixed reality device. However, the development of a simple and intuitive paradigm that provides for user engagement with such objects via mixed reality devices has proven elusive.